


Like The Dawn

by Faiktra



Series: Kakagai compliments (because it's what they deserve!!!!!!!) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, It's not really mentioned but...you know ;), M/M, Trans Kakashi, What's this? More fluff?, don't mind if I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiktra/pseuds/Faiktra
Summary: Set after the events of 'Hooked on a Feeling' but this works as a stand alone.After Gai demonstrated how much he loves Kakashi's face that day under the tree, Kakashi decides to return the favor.





	Like The Dawn

  Kakashi is halfway through his bowl of ramen on a date that is masquerading as a 'Youthful Challenge' with Gai when he suddenly realizes it. This very important thing that he can't believe he didn't notice sooner. But then again, how could he, when it's so completely absurd. 

People don't think Gai is attractive. 

He's been (mostly) successful in ignoring the obnoxious teenagers behind him and his enthusiastically slurping partner who are playing a rather horrifying game of Fuck,Merry,Kill. With the villages most reknown shinobi as the unwitting contestants. And as much Kakashi 'loves' it when strangers speculate about him and his colleagues sexual prowess, he finds himself even more shocked at the fact that, apparently, no one wants to fuck Gai.

Which is just absurd.

Kakashi has three words for those teenagers; perfect muscle control. 

But that's besides the point, because regardless of technique, which only Kakashi has been privy to, Gai is incredibly attractive. These brats must be blind. Sure, Gai could be terrifyingly bright, physically and emotionally, but couldn't people see that he was gorgeous?

Kakashi must have been thinking too hard because while he was distracted, Gai finished three more bowls of noodles. The beautiful bastard. And maybe they should call it quits because Gai's massive smile is strained as he slams his bowl onto the counter top and reaches for another. It would be just like him to eat himself into a stomach ache and still declare himself the victor.

Except.

Gai's eyes keep darting to look at Kakashi and then flicking over his shoulder and...

Oh.

Kakashi was about to traumatize a bunch of teenagers because his partner could hear them making shitty comments too. Because of course he could, Gai was a marvelous shinobi. 

Gai must notice Kakashi stiffening next to him as he plans how to best shove his foot through the brats colon and reaches out to hold Kakashi's clenched fist. He lets out a booming laugh and taps 'be calm' onto his rivals wrist. "You're falling behind, my Eternal Rival! Although I'm sure it is not a reflection on your Youth but rather on my incredible Passion for Ramen Eating!" Gai beams at him as he strikes his classic thumbs up pose, but there's something distant in his eyes. Something like embarrassment lurking there, but that would mean...

Kakashi stands abruptly and slaps down enough money for their food before hauling a sputtering Gai towards his apartment. 

The owner doesn't even look up from the stove, well accustomed to their eccentrics by now. 

\------------------------------

Shoving the still arguing Gai through his front door and towards the couch in the living room, Kakashi roughly shuts the door, kicks off his sandals and stalks after him. Without slowing to give Gai a chance to formulate a plan of counter-attack, Kakashi knocks his partner back onto the couch and settles into his lap, which finally shuts Gai up.

A dazed 'Rival?' echoes in the room even as Gai's hands slide around Kakashi's waist. Which he supposes is an understandable reaction because Kakashi is not usually the instigator in their more intimate moments. But this is important. 

Kakashi huffs through his nose, not unlike a member of his pack, and leans forward in Gai's grip to rest their foreheads together. 

"You have good eyes." God damn he was terrible at this.

Gai blinks in confusion, but doesn't pull away from Kakashi. "Thank you? But, Rival--"

"And your smile is nice. Makes me feel...warm" Even though he mutters the last part, Gai must still understand because his gaze softens and he tilts his head to brush their noses together. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And your shoulders are so broad, I always know I'm safe when I press against them. And..." Kakashi swallows against his dry tongue because Gai is suddenly looking at him like he's the most precious thing in the world. "And I really like your hands, they're so...strong" 

He squirms a little just to feel them flex against his side in an effort to keep Kakashi close. Not that he has any plans of going anywhere. Ever. 

Kakashi tugs his mask down with a shaky hand as he keeps talking. "I like you chest and your thighs and your hair." Gai hums, low in his throat, and arches up so their lips are mere centimeters apart. Kakashi presses his hand to Gai's jaw before ducking down and kisses Gai as lovingly as he can manage. When they finally pull apart, Kakashi rubs his thumb along Gai's bottom lip and smiles. "Your mouth isn't bad either." 

Gai laughs, truthfully this time, and leans in to kiss Kakashi again. And again. And a few more times for good measure.

As Gai expertly navigates  out of his jumpsuit and Kakashi launches his binder,mask and shirt across the room, Kakashi lets his eyes wander to his favorite part of Gai. He smooths first his palm and then his lips over the tanned skin protecting Gai's heart before darting back up to reengage with Gai's mouth. 

Maybe it was a good thing nobody else saw how beautiful Gai was, because that meant Kakashi got him all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @ashayam-faiktra on tumblr if u wanna come holler with me about  
> Gays™


End file.
